In the conventional method using the printer or the business machine, if a user wants to print the document in a computer, he/she needs to upload the file of the document to the printer or the business machine and go to the printer or the business machine to get the printed document.
However, the arrangement or the procedure of a task may be related to persons on different floors, in different areas, or different countries nowadays. In certain condition, one user may provide the original file for another user at a remote terminal for printing that file with an output device. If the output device at the remote terminal is operated by many people, there may be information outflow or document confused which lead to an unpredictable loss.
For privacy or security, most printing operations are performed when the user needs a paper document so that there is no privacy problem or the data outflow problem.
Then, it is a problem to be solved how to balance between the file security and the convenience of user operation.